Birthday Travels
by ReyEleven011
Summary: On Luke and Leia's birthday, their friends plan a surprise trip while Han performs a dare. They accidentally travel through a black hole, leading them to another galaxy in the 1980's. They meet some smart kids who know who they are, and one who seems to have a mysterious past with her powers. AU.
1. Chapter 1: Black Hole

_A/N: Hello guys!_

 _So, today is a pretty special day for me. IT'S MY BIRTHDAY! I'M A TEENAGER NOW! I CAN FINALLY DO THINGS THAT I COULDN'T DO BEFORE! Except watch rated R movies because I can't watch bloody thriller violence or sex. But who would want to watch sex anyway?_

 _To celebrate, I'm doing a bit of a one shot kind of thing. A long one, but a oneshot. My first crossover of my two favorite things on Earth! Star Wars and Stranger Things! YAASSSSS!_

 _Its going to include an OC of mine from a bunch of my stories who is based off of me, Brenna Rini! Come on, guys. Admit you love her! Her personality is like me in real life, so I'm obviously including her._

 _This is going to be a party! It's going to include our favorite people from Star Wars and Stranger Things because it's my birthday and we are doing it my way!_

 _Here we go!_

* * *

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"

Luke and Leia jumped back in shock. They thought that their friends had forgotten their birthday since they had been avoiding the twins. Turns out that they were throwing a surprise party for them. All of their friends, Han Solo, Chewbacca, Wedge Antilles, Brenna Rini, R2-D2, and C-3PO were all their as well as a bunch of other surviving Rebels from the war.

"Wow! Thanks guys! This was unexpected," Luke said.

"No problem, kid. Why would we forget about your birthday?" Han said.

Leia smirked at her husband. "Han, you forgot about Brenna's birthday which was a week ago," she said.

Brenna crossed her arms and glared at Han. "Yeah, thanks a lot Han. Since Wedge had to remind you, you gave me socks!" She said.

Han put up his hands in defense. "I was busy that day! Can you blame me?" He said.

Everyone rolled their eyes at the former smuggler and they went on with the festivities. Luke and Leia opened up their presents first. Then they started to play some games, like truth or dare.

"Wedge, your turn," Brenna said.

"Okay, Brenna. Truth or dare?" Wedge asked.

"Dare, of course!" Brenna declared.

Wedge smirked. "I dare you to admit your first crush," he said.

Brenna blushed while everyone looked at her smugly. She rolled her eyes and then answered, "Luke, of course. No one on Alderaan made me want to date them," she said.

Luke smiled at her. "That's why we are a good match," he said.

Brenna smiled back. "Alright. Uh... Han. Truth or dare?" She asked.

Han thought about it for a bit. "Hmm... I'm gonna go all out. Dare," he responded.

Brenna gave him a wide smirk, which made Han think that this date wasn't going to end well. He was prepared for whatever the girl was going to make him do. "I dare you to take off all of your clothes, besides your underwear, and dance around while saying, 'ELEVEN' over and over again for five minutes," she said.

"Come on! Really?!" Han complained.

"I'm not finished. We are going to go on a special trip for our favorite twins and you have to be doing that for five minutes while we are flying," Brenna added.

Everyone laughed at the dare while Han turned a deep red. "Fine. At least it's not in public," he said.

"Don't worry, you scoundrel. It'll be fun!" Leia said.

"I'll be sure to holo tape it!" Wedge said.

"Oh boy."

...

Everyone boarded on the Millennium Falcon for the special trip. Since Han would be too busy doing his dare, Wedge sat down in the pilot seat with Chewie. Everyone else was in the main hold playing some Dejarik. Then Brenna told Han that it was time to do the dare.

"I'll get you back, Brenna," Han threatened.

"Hey, don't push it, dude," Brenna said casually.

Han glared at her and then proceeded to take off his vest. Then he unbuttoned his shirt and then removed his pants. He nearly pulled down his underwear, but managed to keep it up. Then he proceeded with the dare once they made the jump to lightspeed. Wedge filmed it on holo tape while everyone laughed at Han while he turned into a deep red color.

"ELEVEN! ELEVEN! ELEVEN!"

Suddenly, an alarm went off and Wedge went to go check it out. They were dropped out of lightspeed, but they never said to. The whole ship shut down as they started heading towards to a huge black hole.

"EVERYONE TAKE COVER! BLACK HOLE!" Wedge yelled, with Chewie roaring loudly. Everyone looked at each other in shock at they took cover.

"A BLACK HOLE?!"

"ARE YOU SERIOUS?!"

"NOT DURING THE SURPRISE!"

"ELEVEN! ELEVEN! ELEVEN!"

Everyone blacked out as the black hole overcame them.

...

Leia woke up slowly while feeling the ground. Everyone else was there on the ground, slowly waking up as well. Leia took a quick look around and realized that they were in a forest covered in bare trees with leaves on the ground. It reminded the princess of Endor, but she knew that it wasn't Endor. Leia helped everyone up from the ground and they started to walk around.

"Good thing my clothes came with me," Han said. "Now, let me be the one to ask where the hell we are? I cannot see the Falcon anywhere."

Luke shrugged. "I don't know Han. But I can't feel the Force here at all. It's like I'm blocked off from it. I don't know why though," he said.

Brenna's eyes widened when he said that. "You're right! I can't feel it either! Goddammit!" She said. Then an idea hit her. "What if we are in another galaxy? I saw on the Holonet the other day that black holes can either bring you to a different time, or a different galaxy."

"What if you are right? How are we going back home without the Falcon?" Leia said.

Before anyone could answer, they heard some shouts coming from nearby. It sounded like two boys yelling and they sounded like they were frightened. The group started to run towards where the shouts were coming from. They saw what they were predicting.

Two young boys who looked around the age of twelve were being threatened by two other boys, one holding a weapon. They weren't wearing clothes from the group's galaxy, so they knew that they were in a different galaxy.

Then the main bully told one of the boys to jump off the cliff. The boy looked at his friend, who was being held by the bully with the weapon close to him. Then the boy started to walk towards the edge. After a few minutes, he jumped.

Luke and Brenna tried to reach into them Force to lift up the boy, but it wasn't working. Suddenly, the boy got lifted back up to the surface. The group looked at each other in curiousity.

"Was that you?" Wedge asked Luke and Brenna.

Both of them shook their heads. "No, it wasn't!"

The group ran closer as they saw a girl with a shaved head coming towards them. One of the other bullies got pushed back by an invisible force and then the girl flicked her head the the main bully's arm broke. Then the bullies ran off and the girl fainted.

"What's going on here? Are you guys okay?" Leia asked.

"We're fine. Who are you? I think I know you from somewhere," one of the boys said. "Wait a minute... You're from Star Wars! You are Leia Organa! You guys are Luke Skywalker, Han Solo, Chewbacca and Wedge Antilles! But you, I don't know. You look like my sister, Nancy."

Brenna rolled her eyes. "I'm not in this Star Wars thing?" She said sarcastically.

"Mike and I love those movies! As well as our friends, Lucas and Will. We have yet to introduce Eleven to those movies though," the second boy said. "Wait, wouldn't you guys be the actors?"

Luke shook his head. "We are the real thing. We traveled through a black hole by accident and traveled here. We didn't mean too, of course. We have to go back. And is your friend okay?" He explained.

The first boy, Mike, crawled over to the girl, Eleven. Han knew what the Eleven may have meant. "El, El? Are you okay? El!" He said, shaking her.

Eleven started crying when she woke up. "Mike. I'm sorry," she said.

"Sorry? What are you sorry for?"

"The gate. I opened it. I'm the monster," Eleven said. Luke, Leia, Han, Wedge, Chewie, and Brenna shot each other looks.

"No. No, El, you're not the monster. You saved me, do you understand? You saved me!" Mike said. Then he helped her up and hugged her. The second boy joined in, while everyone else stood there awkwardly. They thought about what the kids just said. Eleven saved Mike, not Luke or Brenna. She had powers that were like the Force.

As they looked at the kids and each other, the group of Rebels knew that this was going to be one heck of an adventure.

* * *

 _A/N: Well, hows that?_

 _I know that it's not my best, but I tried! I think this could be an interesting story! I was just giving my birthday gift to you guys! A new interesting and STRANGER story! Haha!_

 _Im definetly continuing this story soon! I couldn't just make it a oneshot because it would be way too long. So I'm making it a story!_

 _I hope you enjoyed! Please review!_


	2. Chapter 2: Mysteries

_A/N: I'm back!_

 _I'm glad the first chapter was a hit to you guys! Now we are going to continue the story! How will the Star Wars characters fit in with it? What stuff will we learn with Star Wars and Stranger Things mushed together? How did the Star Wars characters even end up here, besides the obvious answer? It's going to be a ride in this story!_

 _Well, you'll just have to wait for future chapters! I'll be covering the rest of the events in Season One, and maybe a few things with Season Two? Still trying to work that part out, but definetly Season one is a go!_

 _My two obsessions mushed together. I love it._

 _Here we go!_

* * *

After the cliff incident and meeting the Star Wars characters, which they still didn't understand, the two boys and Eleven led their new companions to Mike's house. The whole universe was really interesting to the group. There were all sorts of things that weren't in their galaxy, such as some vehicles and technology. Even though the whole place interested them, they had to get back to their universe.

They walked inside the house through the back door after Mike unlocked it. While everyone sat down on the couch, Mike took Eleven too the bathroom to clean her up. The other boy, Dustin, looked fascinated by the Star Wars group.

"So, what was it like?!" The boy asked.

"What was what like?" Han asked.

"Fighting against the Empire and winning? Were you scared going into battle? Was Darth Vader kicking ass? How did it feel to see all those bad things happen in the war?" Dustin asked.

The group shot each other looks. "Well, it definetly was worth it when we won. We lost a lot of brave soldiers and friends. You might know this, but Brenna and I lost Alderaan," Leia explained.

"And I lost most of my biological family. It was a rough time, but I'm happy to be in this family. We all are," Luke added in.

Dustin nodded, still looking fascinated. He seemed to be really interested in everyone's backstory and their inner feelings that were never explained. But the group was interested in these kids. Why were they being chased by bullies who made Mike jump off a cliff? Why was their other friend's hair shaved? And most of all, where are they?

"Listen. We ended up here because of a black hole. Can you tell us where we are and exactly who you are and why we found you being attacked?" Wedge asked.

Dustin nodded again and went on to explain everything that has been happening. He explained that his and Mike's friend, Will, had disappeared to another dimension because of a monster called the Demogorgon, with everyone else thinking that he's dead. Their friend, Eleven, was found by them while they were searching for Will and they took her in without Mike's mom knowing. He also said that she had powers that were really badass and amazing, like the Force. Then he said that Eleven had run away because she was upset after Lucas was being rude and after Mike had yelled at her for hurting Lucas accidentally. That's how they ran into the bullies, Troy and James.

This story interested everyone else. "We can help. We helped many Rebels who went missing, including Luke. Let's show that Demogorgon thing whose boss tonight," Brenna declared.

Dustin grinned at them. "Alright! Working together with the Star Wars crew! Wait till Lucas and Will hears this!" He said.

Suddenly, some noises were heard from the corner of the room. Dustin ran over to the couch and grabbed a black object with buttons. He put it close to his ear and listened. The group watched curiously, as they did not know what that object was. Dustin's eyes widened and then he shouted into it, "Let me grab Mike and Eleven, Lucas! Calm down and wait a minute!"

"What's going on?" Luke asked.

"I'll explain in a minute," Dustin said as he ran over to the bathroom door. He opened it and burst into the room, with Mike and Eleven jumping in surprise. "Guys! It's Lucas! I think he's in trouble."

Mike and Eleven quickly ran out of the bathroom and towards the supercom. "Remember when Lucas said that he was going to find the gate? Well, what if he did?" Dustin said.

"A gate? You mean the gate to this other dimension your friend is in?" Leia asked.

Eleven nodded. "Upside Down," she said.

"Slow down, Lucas. We can't hear what you're saying!" Mike said into the object.

"Yes! I copy! You have to get out of there! They know about Eleven! Repeat! They know about Eleven! The bad men are coming! Do you copy?! The bad men are coming!" Lucas yelled on the other side.

"Mad hen? Is that's a code name or something?" Dustin asked.

Mike took a minute to think and then his eyes widened. "Bad men... BAD MEN!" He said, something hitting him.

"Bad men? What do you mean?" Han asked. "Are they like the Imperials or something in this universe?"

"Something like that. Stay here!" Mike said as he and Dustin went up the stairs.

Eleven looked over at the Star Wars crew in confusion. "Star Wars?" She asked. The group just shrugged at her. "Force?" The girl asked.

Luke and Brenna decided to take their chance to answer. "It's a power that surrounds every living thing and binds the galaxy together. It's kind of like your powers, probably the same though. There are the light siders called the Jedi, which Brenna and I are, and the dark siders called the Sith," they explained.

The young girl nodded, seeming to understand what they meant. She curioused the group a lot by her looks. She seemed to not know a lot and was very quiet and shy. Judging by her shaved head, Eleven seemed to have been through a lot. Luke and Brenna felt a sudden tingle through the Force, but didn't know exactly what it meant. They felt it had something to do with Eleven though.

Mike and Dustin came running back downstairs, motioning that they had to leave. They ran out the door and Dustin and Mike grabbed their bikes. Eleven climbed on to Mike's bike while the older group looked for a vehicle of their own. The kids looked over to some men in suits who were coming towards them. The kids quickly pedaled off while the men went in their trucks. Chewie noticed a silver vehicle and they ran into it, Han and Chewie in the front seats.

"You sure you know how to fly this, Han?" Brenna asked, sounding unsure.

"Relax. How different can it be than flying the Falcon?" Han assured. "Now let's catch up to those kids. I like 'em."

Then the former smuggler worked out some controls and drove off behind the kids' bikes.

* * *

 _A/N: Now they are being chased by the bad men!_

 _God, I'm excited to write this scene! This scene made me die of excitement and amazement! Now I get to write it with the Star Wars characters involved in it and the other great scenes! That are in seven and eight at least._

 _Now, what was that strange tingle in the Force Luke and Brenna felt? What does it have to do with Eleven like they think? How is the Force even working when it couldn't before in the first chapter! This is seriously going to be an adventure!_

 _I hope you enjoyed! Please review!_


	3. Chapter 3: Escape

_A/N: Im back guys!_

 _Sorry for a bit of a long wait. But don't worry, I'm never giving up on this story until it's finished! And I have a few twists in mind for the show. I mean, with the Star Wars characters in them, what do you expect from them? I mean, really?!_

 _Speaking of which, I'll be showing a little something something at the end of the chapter. It may mess with the Stranger Things canon, but I think it'll be really cool! I think you guys will like it!_

 _Here we go!_

* * *

Han drove the car fast enough to catch up to the kids on their bikes. Leia, Wedge, Chewie, and Brenna used their blasters and blaster-saber to shoot at the vans to distract them, but the men in the vans got out their guns to shoot at the gang. Luke and Brenna tried to use the Force to stop the incoming bullets, but it only worked very few times. The kids looked behind them to see the action going on while Dustin tried to talk to Lucas on the other side of his communications equipment.

"Dustin? Dustin?!" Lucas yelled.

"Lucas! They're on us!" Dustin yelled back.

"Meet me at Elm and Cherry!" Lucas informed them.

"Copy!" Dustin said, turning off the communications system. "Elm and Cherry!" He yelled to Mike and Eleven on the other bike.

Mike nodded at his friend. "Okay! You hear that guys?! Elm and Cherry! Follow us!" He yelled to the crew in the car.

"Alright!" Han yelled to him, putting his foot down on the acceleration and sped up the car, losing the vans. He followed the kids into a small area full of grass with kids in it. Dustin yelled at them to move out of the way while the bikes rode right between the htm and the car drove right past them, leaving the kids standing there in shock at what they had just witnessed.

After the ride through the park, the bikes and the car stopped when they saw Lucas coming near them. They stopped and breathed huge sighs of reliefs. Lucas looked at the crew in the car for a minute and raised an eyebrow. Then he looked back at Mike and Dustin.

"Where are they?" He asked.

"We think we lost them," Dustin answered.

Then they heard some engines coming behind them. Mike and Eleven turned to look at the incoming vans and they pedaled as quick as they could and Han floored it in the car. They ride their vehicles as quick as they could to try and lose the vans. Suddenly, a van drove right towards them and Dustin started screaming at the top of his lungs. Leia, Brenna, Wedge, and Chewie got their blasters out to get ready to shoot when needed to. Eleven then glared at the van and then used her powers to lift the van up, flipped it over, and it could have landed right on top of the Star Wars crew if Han hadn't floored it even more to go faster. The van crashed in front of the other vans, making them stop in their tracks. Everyone looked at each other in shock as they ride off.

...

The kids led the Star Wars crew to a junkyard full of cars. They exited off their vehicles and Mike helped the weak Eleven off of the bike and sat her down. Everyone went over to them to talk and to see if Eleven was okay. She wiped some blood off of her nose and Dustin was freaking out over what they had just seen.

"Did you see what she did with that van?!" Dustin yelled to everyone.

Mike shook his head and smirked sarcastically. "No, Dustin, we missed it," he said rolling his eyes at his friend's behavior.

Dustin was still excited over the fact that Eleven did something badass. "I mean... it was..." he said, but then got his sentence finished by Lucas.

"Awesome," he said. Then he looked over at Eleven, who was looking at him in surprise. "It was really awesome," Lucas repeated. Then he went over to Eleven and knelt down next to her and put a hand on her shoulder. "Everything I said about you being a traitor... it was wrong. I'm sorry," he apologized.

Eleven nodded at him and noticed that Dustin had his arms crossed and was smirking. Mike was smiling at them, happy that the two were finally being in peace. Then she looked back at Lucas, right into his eyes. "Friends. Friends don't lie. I'm sorry too," she apologized. The Star Wars crew looked at one another, wondering how a fight between them had started.

"Me too," Mike said. Lucas looked over at him, who had his hand stretched out in front of him. Lucas got up and they both shook hands, forgiving one another.

"Now, who are those guys over there?" Lucas asked.

Mike smirked at him. "What, you don't recognize them? From any movies we watch all the time? Especially one that came out a few months ago in May?" He said.

Lucas got a better look at them and then his eyes widened. "Y-You're from Star Wars, aren't you?! Of course you are!" He said, excitingly.

"Well, we aren't the cast, we are the actually thing," Luke said to the young boy. "Here, I'll show you," he said. Then he whipped out his lightsaber and Leia, Han, Chewie, Wedge, and Brenna got their weapons out. Lucas looked even more amazed when he saw the weapons and he looked back at his friends, who were smiling. Eleven was watching in curiousity, wondering what the weapons were.

"This is so cool! Can you do a trick with the Force?" Lucas asked.

Luke and Brenna looked at each other before answering the boy. "Ever since we got here, we've sort of been cut off from the Force. It works occasionally, but not all the time," Brenna said. Lucas looked disappointed, but then looked at Brenna in confusion, not recognizing her from the movies. Brenna rolled her eyes before responding, "I know. I'm not in those movies. Instead, I look just like Mike's sister. Well, guess what? I'm Luke's wife!" She said, wrapping an arm around Luke.

Mike, Lucas, and Dustin's eyes all widened at that statement. Luke Skywalker was married and it wasn't shown in the movies?! They understood that it wasn't in the movies, because no one wanted to watch a wedding in a Star Wars movie. But this was crazy news. They wanted to know more about their relationship and how it happened. Eleven, on the other hand, was confused at what Brenna had just said. She looked over at Mike with a tilted head.

"What is wife?" She asked him.

Mike thought about a good answer and then said, "It's a married woman to someone. Same thing with a husband, but that's what you call a man," he explained the best he could.

Leia walked closer to Eleven and knelt down next to her. "Did these bad men not teach her a lot of things?" She asked. Eleven nodded at her and looked down at the ground. Leia put a hand on the little girl's shoulder. "It's okay. You are not going back to them. We'll help protect you," she said.

Luke, Brenna, Han, Chewie, and Wedge came over and knelt down next to Eleven, who gave them a small smile. "Thank you," she said quietly.

Luke patted her head, gently. "Those men are like the Empire: not stopping until they get what or who they want. But we were able to stop them. That doesn't mean that we can't stop the bad men too," he said.

Brenna nodded in agreement. "We'll kill them before they can lay a finger on you, Eleven. We promise," she reassured.

Eleven gave them a wide smile, showing her teeth. She liked these Star Wars people and was glad that they were going to help. Mike also smiled at the Star Wars crew, thanking them. To the crew, the young boy seemed to like the girl, and not just in a friendship way. They could tell by the way he let her on the bike, how he acted when Eleven saved him from falling off the cliff, and who knew what happened in the bathroom back at Mike's house. For some reason, both Luke and Brenna felt like they wanted to protect Eleven more than they thought. They felt a connection to her through the Force and didn't know what it meant.

The Force only worked when they were around her sometimes. They didn't know why though. Luke and Brenna felt that it was just about her powers, but there was so much more to that.

...

 _"LUKE?! WHERE ARE YOU?!" Brenna yelled out for her husband. She was looking for Luke in the Jedi Temple on Yavin IV. She had important news to share to him and she didn't want to wait another second to tell him. But she couldn't seem to find Luke anywhere in the temple._

 _Brenna finally found him in the meditation room, teaching a class of Padawans. She sighed and waited as patiently as she could before the class was over. Once it was over, she walked up to Luke with her hands on her hips. Luke knew that her look meant that something was going on and she needed to tell him before she did something bad about it._

 _"Hey, Brenna," Luke greeted. He gave her a quick kiss on the cheek and then said, "Is something wrong?"_

 _Brenna rolled her eyes. "Nothing is wrong. I just want to tell you some big news that I just found out!" She said. "Remember how I now have cravings for Bantha meat? And I hate bantha meat?" Luke nodded and then Brenna took a deep breath before telling him the news. "I went to Healing earlier because I kept on throwing up. And guess what the Healer said?!" She said excitingly._

 _"What did she say?" Luke asked._

 _Brenna gave him a wide smile. "I'm pregnant!" She yelled happily._

 _Luke's eyes widened and he smiled at his wife. "You're pregnant? We're going to be parents?!" He said._

 _"That's what pregnant means!" Brenna replied._

 _"This is wonderful!" Luke said._

 _"Good because I'm not aborting it," Brenna joked._

 _The two laughed and then kissed each other, happy that they were soon to be parents._

* * *

 _A/N: What was that about?!_

 _Why did I show a flashback at the end of the chapter? I wonder why? Well, it's you guys who have to theorize while I just laugh at your wrong answers! Nah, I'm joking. I'll just let you know that you are wrong when the answers come!_

 _I hope you enjoyed! Please review!_


End file.
